


Last Goodbye

by constaellation



Category: Death parade
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Reincarnation fic, a lil implied Decim x Chiyuki?, i rly love death parade tbh, mainly just platonic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constaellation/pseuds/constaellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decim goes to the human world to visit a dear, newly-reincarnated friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy! :)  
> Despite really wanting a second season for Death Parade, I think it's perfect how they ended the last episode. I just wish there was more character development for the side characters!

The elevator speeds upwards, cheery music from the 80s playing.

It stops abruptly with a ding, and Clavis smiles at Decim briefly before Decim steps out, the elevator disappearing behind him.

The world is very different since he last saw it.

White flakes of snow drift down, covering the ground with a pale, chalky sheen; the tinkling laughter of children ring in his ears, and Decim breathes into his icy hands, warming them slightly.

Decim walks forward, entering the park, wandering around. Technically, he wasn't wandering; he had used a rare opportunity from Nona to visit the human world, wanting to visit a newly-reincarnated Chiyuki.

His heart throbs in his chest, an unfamiliar feeling he wasn't quite used to yet. Waves of melancholy wash over him, and he is dreading the day that he will forget her.

Decim had begged Nona and Quin to preserve his memories of Chiyuki for a little more longer; they had grudgingly accepted, but with a warning to Decim that an arbiter, would someday forget a person that they had judged, no matter what the person meant to them.

Decim's feet bring him to a frozen lake, kids speeding across the ice and letting out squeals of excitement. Doting mothers were hovering near the kids, faces scrunched up with concern.

Decim's queer blue eyes scan the crowd; he doesn't see Chiyuki, or anyone who bears any type of resemblance to her.

The corner of his mouth twists with disappointment, his brows furrowed. God knows when would be the next time he visited Chiyuki, moreover, his precious memories of her would dissipate slowly but eventually. 

'Oomph!' a small girl with raven hair crashes into Decim's legs, locks mussed up.

Decim's breath hitches and his heart swells as the girl's sparkling violet eyes stares up at him. He thinks- no, he knows this girl is Chiyuki. He finds an eerie sense of familiarity in the unblinking eyes, though comforting. He sees a friend in those eyes, a friend who taught him to feel and to cry and to smile. He has to bite his lip, heart bubbling with unfamiliar emotions.

'I'm sorry,' the girl smiles, apologising. She cocks her head to the side. 'Do I know you, mister?'

Decim lets a smile curve his lips into a crescent moon. He crouches down and looks into the girl's lavender hues.

'Maybe.'

As the girl looks at him in confusion, her tiny nose scrunched up, Decim reaches into his pocket and pulls out two dolls, a girl and a boy, the female doll beaming brightly. 

'For you,' he hands them to the girl.

Her face brightens immediately, the innocence of a child written all over her face. 

'Thank you, Mr Stranger!' She caresses the dolls carefully and curiously. 'Why are they for me?'

Decim hesitates, then swallows the lump in his throat.

'It belonged to a friend- a dear friend of mine. She would have wanted you to have it.'

The girl's eyes crinkle, and she happily thanks Decim. A voice calls her name and she turns, ready to leave. Before leaving, she pouts and says, 'So, Mr Nice Stranger. Will we meet again?'

Decim clears his throat, sadness settling over him again, knowing fully well this is the last time he will see Chiyuki and remember her, knowing fully well this is a last goodbye.

'I-I...' Decim stutters.

The girl beams brightly, just like the female doll, a glimpse of maturity beyond her age in her eyes.

'I believe that we all meet for a reason, and we are all connected in some way.' She gestures to the dolls, 'I'll remember you for the nice stranger who gave me these pretty dolls.' Her name is called again, the caller impatient. 

Chiyuki smiles gently. 'So see you later, Mr Stranger!'

As the girl skips off happily, dolls clutched in her tiny fists, Decim looks at her retreating figure, a small smile on his lips and a sheen of shimmering tears on his eyes.

'See you later, Chiyuki.'


End file.
